


Creep

by i_gaze_at_scully



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_gaze_at_scully/pseuds/i_gaze_at_scully
Summary: Little horror bite





	Creep

The fog settles in like a wool coat. She wades away from the shore through the thick of the air. There is something feral about the way the mountains moan.

The trees prick up, listen to the wind as it whispers sweet nothings through their leaves. Goosebumps raise on her bare flesh and she glances over her shoulder and watches the dock house disappear behind her. She bathes, in the water or the mist she does not know, and cleanses herself.

She sees him approach by the way the air bends to accommodate him. She runs her fingers through damp hair, draws hands down damp skin. Droplets collect again where she dispels them.

She turns her back to him and spreads her fingers across the still lake, delicately touching each tip to the surface, balanced on the precipice of liquid and air. He touches the small of her back just as delicately, the shiver it sends through her spine breaking the tension and plunging her fingers into the water.

His eyes are flint grey in the clouded moonlight when she faces him. They are motionless, penetrating right through her. His mouth drops into a delicate, perfectly silent oval, and his caress becomes a death grip. She startles and tries to pull away, but the water turns to lead at her knees. Mulder’s vacant eyes roll back into his head as armies of spiders empty from every orifice.

  
Scully wakes in a cold sweat, a strangled scream shriveled in her throat.


End file.
